Dragonball C: The Dark Vegeta Trilogy part 2
by Nickyjoet
Summary: The sequel to DVTp1. Goku and Bulma's affair is going good and they decide to go on a dragon ball hunt, but what evil plans does Dark Vegeta have in store for the Z-fighters after his humiliating defeat? Find out!
1. Prologue

Enter Disclaimer Here

Dragonball C

Dark Vegeta Trilogy

Part 2

Prologue

They were arguing again, and their oldest son was getting tired of it. They never seemed to get along, but he knew that they did sometimes, but it never seemed to happen as of late. He didn't want to interfere, but it seemed that he would have to. So, for the time being, Gohan sat in his room at his desk, headphones on his head, listening to a CD. It was no use; the music couldn't drown out the sound of his parents arguing. Gohan ripped the headphones from his head, slammed them down on the desk and exited the room.

It had been Chi-Chi's fault this time, though it usually was her fault when she and Goku argued. Goku had been sitting on the couch when Chi-Chi stormed into the room and screamed at him about his inability to get a job.

"Chi-Chi, you know I can't get a job!" Goku said.

Chi-Chi screamed a bunch of undecipherable words at her husband.

"That's it, I'm out of here."

Goku went to the door, opened it, went out and slammed it behind him. A loud BOOM thundered from beyond the door and the sound of a flying object was heard getting farther and farther away.

Chi-Chi huffed and turned about, seeing Gohan standing in the entrance to the living room.

"Mom," Chi-Chi's eldest son began softly, "why don't you just leave dad alone about getting a job?"

"He needs to help support this family!" Chi-Chi argued.

"Grandpa is rich, he's happy to be able to give us money, but dad already has a job; saving the world. I admire dad, he's been a great father, and I just wish you could see it.

"I'm going to Videl's now to study, I'm staying the night," Gohan said, hoisting his backpack over his shoulder and began walking toward the door.

Chi-Chi tried to protest but she found herself allowing Gohan to leave.

Gohan sighed when he was outside, then, with one final glance back at his home; he shot into the air toward Herculopolis.

* * *

Goku had almost done it, he had almost told Chi-Chi that he was seeing Bulma secretly, but what little logic was in his head had stopped him. He didn't like Chi-Chi, he couldn't say he hated her, but he could say that he disliked her a lot.

He was now flying westward; his destination: Capsule Corp. He sensed that Gohan had also left, probably to Videl's place, Goku thought. He sighed and continued his flight to Capsule Corp.

Down below, someone was watching Son Goku as he sped by overhead. He watched the saiyan fly by with a mixture of hatred and disgust.

"So, Kakarrot," Dark Vegeta said, "You no longer have a tail, that's good for me. Now that I'm healed, I am more powerful than before, and without your tail, you are not a threat."

Dark Vegeta laughed evilly, his voice echoing throughout the woods. He then went back into his cave to finish up his new plan to take out Kakarrot and Vegeta once and for all.


	2. Found Out

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 1

Found Out

"Of course, come in," Mrs. Briefs, a blonde woman who always seemed to have her eyes closed, said while opening the door to her home, letting Goku in.

"Thank you," Goku said with a smile, "Is Bulma around?"

"I think I saw her in the garden a few minutes ago, why don't you try in there?"

Goku nodded and began making his way to the garden.

As he walked he looked around at some of the pictures that were hung up on the wall. One caught his eye and he walked up to it and stared at it. It was an old photo from a long time ago, when he and Bulma had been young. He stared at his younger self and smiled, matching the wide smile the photo Goku had on his face. Goku had to admit that Bulma was cute, and if Goku had known the wonders of women back then, his younger self would have thought so too.

The saiyan took one final look at the picture and began walking toward the garden.

* * *

Bulma sat on the grass in the garden area of Capsule Corp. by a small man made pond. She had her pant legs rolled up just under her knees, her legs in the water. Bulma had let her hair grow out to the same length it had been before her trip to Namek many years ago. She had it tied into a ponytail that hung over one shoulder.

Bulma stared into the pond water, watching the small fish within it swim about her feet, nibbling at her toes, tickling her. She continued to stare into the water for many minutes. A wide smile came to her face when she looked at the reflection of Son Goku in the water. She turned and looked up, seeing the saiyan clad in an orange gi. Bulma stood up quickly and threw a hug on Goku, the saiyan gently holding her back. Bulma looked around; making sure nobody was looking, and then gave Goku a kiss on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she pulled her lips away from Goku's.

"Chi-Chi was yelling at me about getting a job…again," Goku said with a sigh, "So I came here, hoping to stay for a while."

"But won't she get worried about you?"

"Probably not, she'll just yell at me some more. Where's Vegeta?"

"He's training in the gravity room, maybe you should join him," Bulma said, but Goku was already on his way. Bulma just chuckled and sat back down, dipping her legs back in the water.

* * *

Vegeta punched the air in rapid succession, sweat pouring out of almost every pore in his body. His hair was golden-yellow now, for he thought that it was best to train in the super saiyan form. He then turned suddenly and began to shoot a volley of chi blasts toward a reflective object. The chi blasts ricocheted of the reflective device and sent them back at the saiyan prince. Vegeta puffed out his bare chest taking the vicious hits stoically. He felt his skin begin to burn after a score of blasts hit him, so he immediately began deflecting the blasts away with his hands. He knocked the remainder of the blasts away and stomped down angrily.

"Damn! Almost!" the saiyan prince screamed.

"Gravity room door opening, reverting back to 0gs," the robotic voice said.

Vegeta watched as the 400g on the monitor began to decrease down to 0. Who could be coming into the gravity room now? He turned to the door in time to see it open, revealing Goku. Vegeta rolled his eyes, a smirk coming to his face.

"Kakarrot, what brings you here?"

"I came to see what you were doing, Bulma told me you were in here," Goku said with an innocent smile.

"I'm training to beat that saiyan that we fought a few months ago," Vegeta said to Goku's surprise, "I want to finish him myself."

"Looks like you've been beating yourself up pretty bad," Goku said, noticing the red scorch marks on Vegeta's chest.

"I'm trying to build my defenses, but it seems that before the volley ends, they begin to sear my skin."

"Well," Goku began, "You're just building defenses for chi blasts, and you need to also build up your defenses against regular melee attacks."

"What are you suggesting; do you want to train with me?"

Goku nodded with a smirk of his own on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes and agreed. Goku removed his shirt and told Vegeta to put on the gravity. The saiyan prince smiled knowingly, for he knew that Goku hadn't trained at 400g before. Vegeta turned the knob and the robotic voice announced that the gravity was increasing. Soon the gravity was on 400.

Vegeta was awestruck when he saw how easily Goku walked about the room. Goku cast Vegeta a curious glance once, but disregarded the saiyan prince's look of amazement.

"H'okay! You ready to begin?" Goku asked, getting into his fighting position.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Vegeta stated, also falling into a fighting position.

The saiyan prince powered his super saiyan form up, but noticed that Goku was still in his normal form.

"You're not going to transform?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"I don't need to," Goku said with a confident smile.

"Cocky son of a bitch," Vegeta muttered under his breath as he went for an attack.

Vegeta's fist came in swiftly, ready to smack right into Goku's nose, but the younger saiyan dodged the attack with ease and went beyond the saiyan prince's arm and began a series of quick punches at Vegeta's exposed abdomen. Vegeta shuddered every time either of Goku's fists slammed into his ribs. Vegeta brought a knee up and slammed it into Goku's chin. The saiyan was blown backward, but he back flipped after catching himself with his hands. Goku landed in a crouch and an instant later was flying at Vegeta with a fist brought behind him, preparing for a strong attack.

Vegeta brought his arms up in an x-block in front of his face. He peeked around his crossed arms when Goku's attack didn't come, seeing that the saiyan seemed to have disappeared. Vegeta immediately whipped around, but to no avail, for Goku's fist was waiting for him.

Vegeta staggered backward, blood dribbling from his nose. How was Kakarrot able to hurt him even though the third class saiyan wasn't even super saiyan? Vegeta snarled and took an advancing step toward Goku initiating a sequence of complicated fighting moves that the son of Burdock had a hard time dodging and blocking.

Goku had to admit that he was having a hard time against the super saiyan Vegeta, but he wasn't going to become a super saiyan, for he needed to prove himself.

Goku brought his arms in close then threw them out wide, sending a large wave of chi at Vegeta. The prince of saiyans was engulfed by the wave and took all the damage it dished out; which wasn't much. Vegeta regained his composure in mid flight and launched himself at Goku, but the younger saiyan was ready with a powerful kick. Goku's foot slammed into Vegeta's chin, hurling him into the air. Vegeta roared in frustration and brought both his arms back and began pumping them forward in a repetitive motion, multiple chi blasts soaring down at Goku.

Son jumped out of the way of the first blast, deflected the other with his hand, flipped to dodge the third, and swatted the others away with ease. Goku chuckled a bit when he realized that Vegeta was getting frustrated, so, to sedate the saiyan prince, the younger saiyan went into super saiyan mode.

Vegeta laughed cockily, "Am I too much for you, Kakarrot?"

"Yup," Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta landed on the ground roughly in front of Goku. Suddenly, Vegeta began a sequence of punches and kicks that Goku could have blocked and dodged easily, but he tried to keep the saiyan prince happy by letting a few hits get beyond his defenses.

So they continued for many hours until Vegeta finally ended the sparring session.

"Man," Goku said while wiping sweat from his forehead, "that was fun!"

"I have to admit, you are a challenge, but I was just one step ahead of you this time."

"Well we weren't fighting in the ascended forms, and may I remind you that I can transform into a super saiyan three?"

Vegeta turned a hateful glare at Goku, which had the younger saiyan apologizing for reminding the saiyan prince about his third level of ascension.

"Well, all in all, it was a good workout session," Vegeta admitted.

Goku agreed and then he and Vegeta walked out of the gravity room and out onto the grass. Soon, they were inside of the main building of Capsule Corp. heading toward Vegeta and Bulma's room.

Goku said goodnight to Vegeta, for when they had stopped their spar it was past ten o' clock. Bulma emerged from her and Vegeta's room and noticed the saiyans parting ways down the hallway.

"Wait, Goku," Bulma shouted to her oldest friend.

Son turned to regard her and smiled.

"What is it Bulma?" Vegeta asked before Goku could get a word in.

"I want to take Goku to the room I made up for him," Bulma said to her husband.

"He's staying here?" Vegeta asked, his face twisting in displeasure.

"Yeah, he and Chi-Chi had an argument and Goku had enough so he came here," Bulma said.

"Fine," Vegeta said, "I'll be in the shower."

The prince of saiyans walked into his room and shut the door behind him, leaving Bulma and Goku in the hallway.

Bulma grabbed Goku's hand, "Ready?"

Goku nodded and the two secret lovers began walking down the hallway. They walked until they were on the other side of Capsule Corp. completely. Bulma went to an elevator that was located off of the hallway and pressed the "up" button. The elevator bell rang and the sliding door opened, revealing a nicely decorated interior complete with a painting, a mirror, and wallpaper depicting a cityscape. The two entered the elevator and Bulma pressed the "3" button instructing the pulley to go to the third floor. The door closed and the elevator groaned as it began its slow ascent.

Bulma threw herself on Goku and began kissing him passionately. Son kissed back, holding Bulma gently in his arms.

"I really wish we could see each other openly," Bulma said after breaking the kiss, "If only I would have done something before."

"Bulma, things happen for a reason, I'm sure we will eventually be able to see each other around our friends."

"What will Vegeta think?"

"He's gonna hate it, and so will Chi-Chi, but she's better off without me," Goku let the last words come out dramatically.

"Oh, Goku," Bulma said comfortingly, "Chi-Chi's lucky to have you, I know I am. You brighten my day every time you come over, especially when I'm having a bad day."

"Well, same with Vegeta, he's lucky to have you, but he doesn't seem to realize it."

The two stopped talking after that, realizing that they were hitting an uncomfortable subject.

The elevator bell rang and the door opened, letting Bulma and Goku exit. The two walked until Bulma stopped and went to a door. She opened it and told Goku to go in, so the saiyan did.

The room was large and had a long window on the far wall, the walls were a pale green and the carpet was creamy beige. The room itself was like an apartment, for Goku noticed that there was a kitchen attached to the bedroom and a bathroom located off of it as well. Goku's first move was to the refrigerator, quickly opening it and his mouth gaped at the plentiful amounts of food Bulma had stored inside of it. He turned and thanked Bulma, but she wasn't in the kitchen with him. He looked around and then walked out of the kitchen area into the bedroom area.

The bedroom area was now dimly lit and candles were on the dresser sending stimulating scents throughout the room. Goku looked to the bed and saw Bulma sitting in an arousing position.

Goku smiled and rolled his eyes, "Here?" he asked.

"Vegeta's way on the other side of the building," Bulma said, moving her hand about the sheets next to her suggesting that Goku join her, "I think we're safe."

Goku didn't argue, he climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Bulma, pressing his lips against hers sensually. Then they fell onto the bed.

* * *

Vegeta put on a pair of boxer shorts and sat on the bed, awaiting the return of Bulma. He expected that she would want to talk to Goku about his problems, so he was patient. He grabbed up the TV remote and turned on the television to some cruddy show that he wasn't particularly interested in, but he continued to watch it in hopes that Bulma would return soon.

A half hour went by and Bulma still hadn't come back, so Vegeta decided to turn off the TV and go to sleep.

* * *

Goku and Bulma had just finished lovemaking and were lying next to each other, though Bulma was leaning on Son's chest. She looked up into his eyes lovingly and the saiyan looked into her eyes with the same amount of love.

Suddenly the door opened and both lovers looked to it, expressions of terror frozen on their faces. Dr. Briefs stood in the doorway looking at the bed with his eyes wide. Bulma and Goku were relieved that it wasn't Vegeta, but still, they had wanted to keep this from everyone, save Piccolo.

"Oh dear," Dr. Briefs stated, quite embarrassed, "I guess this time you went up to the room to do more than make out," He said, referring to the time long ago when Bulma had first brought Goku to Capsule Corp. and she had told her dad that she and the little monkey-boy were going upstairs, to which her father asked, "What are you guys gonna do, make out?"

"H-hello Bulma's dad," Goku said nervously.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Bulma asked, pulling the covers up over her chest.

"Well, I saw that you two had gone into the room and you weren't out yet so I decided to come in and see what the matter was."

"Dad, you cannot tell Vegeta!"

"Don't worry," Dr. Briefs said with a smile, "I never cared much for that Vegeta; I always knew you and that Goku had something going on."

"Thanks dad, I'd hug you, but…"

"I know, I know. Well, I guess I'll leave now, sorry for the intrusion."

Dr. Briefs left the room and closed the door behind him. Bulma and Goku looked to each other and exchanged a nervous laugh.

"Well, I better get going, I wish I could stay the night with you, but Vegeta is bound to come searching for me," Bulma said, and then gave Goku a quick kiss, "Goodnight."

Goku watched as Bulma threw on her clothes and walked out of the room. The saiyan smiled to himself and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

_Goku woke up in the forest, though it was dark which didn't seem right to the saiyan. He looked down at himself and noticed that he still wore his orange gi. He shrugged and began to walk through the dark forest. _

_It seemed as though he walked for hours and the scenery never seemed to change; it was just an endless path through seemingly endless forestry. _

_Goku was about to turn around and leave when a cave appeared out of nowhere. Goku, never one to turn away from danger, began walking toward the dark entrance to the cave. He heard voices and slight whimpering from inside. Someone was in danger and Goku needed to help them!_

_The gi wearing saiyan rushed into the cave, which was now casting an eerie light from the inside. The inside of the cave seemed to stretch on for miles, but Goku needed to help whoever was in trouble. The saiyan trudged onward, the whimpering getting closer and closer._

_Finally Goku entered a room that was huge, in fact, it seemed as though it were an entire city, and west city to be exact. High up in the air was Dark Vegeta. He had Bulma by the back of the shirt and was holding her out wide. Bulma began clawing the air at Goku, screaming for him to help her._

_Goku tried to power up to super saiyan, but for some reason he couldn't. He then tried to fly into the air, but he only got up ten feet before falling back down to the earth. _

_Dark Vegeta cackled evilly and released Bulma, taking pleasure in Bulma's frightened screams as she fell to the ground._

_Goku began a full sprint toward the point where Bulma was going to land, and try and catch her, but his legs began to stiffen and he found it hard to move. Then he was frozen, the only thing that could move were his eyes, so the only thing he could do was watch in horror as Bulma fell, ultimately crashing into the streets, leaving a small crater._

Goku woke up screaming, energy crackling around him wildly. He jumped out of bed and began frantically putting clothes on. After getting dressed he rushed out of the door and began storming down the hallway, but he stopped after realizing that what had just happened had been a dream.

Goku shook his head and let a relieved smile crawl onto his face. He went to the elevator and entered it, pressing the first floor button. He looked into the mirror and noticed that his hair was golden yellow and spiked upward. He reverted to normal form and allowed his muscles to relax after the sudden transformation.

The elevator bell rang and the door slid open, allowing Son to exit. He began walking down the hallway until he came to a window, which he looked out of and noticed that dawn was approaching. He decided he should go outside and get some fresh air so he continued on until he came to a door. Goku opened it and went out.

It was cool outside and it began to relax the shaken up saiyan. He began to walk around the Capsule Corp. yard watching the birds swoop down from the air and land, pecking at the ground, trying to find worms and other insects.

Goku sat on the grass and fell back, lying there staring up at the brightening sky. He began to notice shapes in the clouds, for example he saw a cloud shaped like Master Roshi throwing up a peace sign. Another cloud looked like Shenlong the dragon god. After a while he had named over thirty things he saw shaped in the clouds.

"Good morning, Kakarrot," a gruff voice from behind him said.

"Good morning, Vegeta," Goku greeted. "You're up early."

"I didn't sleep well."

"Me either."

Goku expected a reply but didn't receive one, so he decided to prolong the conversation, "Wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Vegeta asked crossly.

"About our night."

"Bah, why would I talk about my feelings with you?"

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Hardly," Vegeta stated bluntly.

Goku was slightly taken aback; he had expected that, even though Vegeta hated him, the saiyan prince had considered the younger saiyan a friend.

Goku thought back to when he and Vegeta fought Boo on the lord of lords' planet, and Vegeta had told Goku that he was way better than the saiyan prince and that only he could beat Boo. Goku had thought he and Vegeta had become friends at that moment, but apparently, he had been sorely wrong.

"I'm going to train," Vegeta said, changing the subject, "Are you going to join me?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna stick around outside, then I'll probably head inside to eat," Goku said with a smile.

"Suit yourself," Vegeta said with a shrug. He started making his way toward the gravity room located outdoors in one of the many dome shaped structures scattered throughout the Capsule Corp. yard.

Goku watched as Vegeta entered the building, and as soon as he did, Son jumped up and went to the main building of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Dark Vegeta walked through the streets of the south side of west city with a coat he had stolen from a homeless man pulled tight around his body. He was looking for minions to use as distractions for his ultimate plan for revenge, so he dressed himself as a homeless man, hoping a group of thugs would come and bully him. He soon got his wish.

A tough looking thug stood in front of Dark Vegeta, along with fifteen other thugs standing behind him.

"Hey there pal," the tough looking thug said to the disguised Dark Vegeta.

Dark Vegeta was silent, keeping his head down as if he were afraid.

"Don't worry, you bum," the thug said, "You won't be miserable after I'm done with you."

The thug threw himself forward his arm pulled back for a punch. Dark Vegeta tore off his ragged jacket and threw it into the face of the thug, momentarily blinding the man. He then went to another one of the thugs and slammed his head in with an elbow drop. He stepped to the next thug in line, but this man was ready and he threw a punch at Dark Vegeta, the saiyan dodged and sent an uppercut into the thug's gut, rupturing everything in the man's abdomen. The rogue saiyan jumped to the next thug, but, instead of attacking, Dark Vegeta pointed to his nose, telling the thug to take a shot.

"You son of a bitch!" The thug roared, bringing a punch in, directly hitting the nose of the saiyan.

Nothing happened, Dark Vegeta didn't wince, but the man sure did; now having a broken wrist. Dark Vegeta then made quick work of the man and the twelve thugs left.

The man Dark Vegeta had thrown the jacket on had removed the blinding object and saw all of his dead comrades. The man shook with rage and jumped up, seeming as though he were ready to throttle Dark Vegeta.

"Before you do anything rash, consider joining me in a greater cause," Dark Vegeta said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" the thug asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Do you know a Ms. Bulma Briefs?"

"Ain't she the daughter of the founder of Capsule Corp.? Yeah, I know that bitch!"

"How would you like to own everything in that fantastic building of hers?"

"I could make a fortune selling that shit," the thug said dreamily, his face gleaming with possibilities. But then his face clouded over, realizing the futility of it.

"This is what you will need to do," Dark Vegeta began, putting a hand on the thug's shoulder, "You are going to need to go around town, make some _friends_ such as others with the same occupation as you do, get a whole army going! Then, I will do my part to insure your safety, while you break into Capsule Corp. and kidnap Bulma, bringing her to me."

"When do I get to sell all her shit?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to that, but there are still other things to be done.

"After we kidnap Bulma, we'll need to head to the East District and find someone by the name of Chi-Chi, kidnap her as well and then you will have your riches."

To any normal person, the plan wouldn't make sense, but the thug was only concerned about easy money, so he agreed to do as he was asked. Dark Vegeta patted the man on the shoulder and told the thug where he could contact the saiyan after the "army" was formed. Then, the saiyan shot into the sky, laughing triumphantly; the first part of his brilliant plan was complete, and as long as the thug stuck to his part, everything would work out perfectly.


	3. the Journey Begins

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 2

The Hunt Begins

Gohan sat cross-legged on the couch at Videl's apartment. He had just awakened and decided to watch some TV while waiting for Videl to get up. He held a bowl of cereal on his lap as he watched some early morning news show. He was getting into the news story, for it was about scientists creating a new kind of car that could travel into space. He wondered if he would one day be able to help them create such wonderful objects.

An hour passed by slowly when Videl finally got up. She walked into the TV room and saw Gohan sitting on the couch watching the news. She pulled the loose collar of her baggy sleep shirt over her shoulder so that it stuck out in a sexy way. She then walked over to Gohan and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek multiple times until she turned his head to face hers and she began kissing him passionately. Gohan closed his eyes as Videl kissed him; he had kissed her many times and enjoyed it each time. Videl climbed over the couch and landed in Gohan's lap, lucky for the half-saiyan he had put his empty cereal bowl on the coffee table.

Gohan's eyes widened when Videl began to remove her clothes.

"Are you serious?" Gohan said excitedly.

"Yes I'm serious, we've been together for a year already, and I think it's time we took the next step in our relationship."

"Sounds good to me," Gohan agreed, not going to argue.

* * *

At the same time in west city, Goku had gone to his room and began searching the fridge for something to eat, which wasn't hard to find since Goku was willing to eat almost anything. He took out a bunch of bacon, waffles, dim-sum (lolz), and a gallon of milk. It was a strange breakfast, but Goku didn't care; he was hungry! He quickly heated all that needed to be heated and then began to eat furiously.

After breakfast he showered, and then he got dressed and left his room, trying to find out if Bulma was awake yet. He got his answer when he saw her in one of the laboratories working on something. He walked into the room and sat across from Bulma as she worked. She was too intent on what she was doing so she didn't notice Son sit down across from her.

She seemed to be working on the dragon radar, though why she would work on it now was beyond Goku. Maybe she had plans to go on another dragon ball hunt. Goku hoped so. The saiyan continued to sit and watch as Bulma tinkered on the dragon radar, remembering all the times the little instrument had come in handy.

Minutes passed by and still Bulma did not notice Goku sitting across from her, even when she began screwing on the back of the dragon radar, having finished it. Finally, the woman looked up and jumped, startled to see Goku sitting across from her.

"Hey Bulma," Goku remarked casually. "What're you doing?"

"You know what this is Goku," Bulma replied irritably, holding up the dragon radar, "We haven't used it in a while and I decided to fix it so that it works better. I'm planning a dragon ball hunt, for just you and me."

"Just you and me? What about Yamcha, Oolong, Krillin and Pu'ar?"

"Goku, I know that it would be fun and nostalgic, but I really want to spend some time with you alone for a while."

"I guess," Goku said, almost disappointedly.

"Oh, Goku," Bulma said comfortingly, "I promise that we will go on a dragon bull quest with them in the future, but you have to understand that this is our chance to get away and be free to do what we want without being caught."

"Don't you think Vegeta will get suspicious?"

"Don't worry, I already talked to him about it and I even asked him if he'd like to come."

"You did what?" a confused Goku asked. "I thought you wanted to spend time with me alone."

"Duh," Bulma said, sticking her tongue out at Goku, "Did you think he'd want to come? He refused immediately, so we don't have to worry about him."

"Wow, you sure are smart," Goku said sincerely.

Bulma winked at the saiyan and told him to pack his things.

Within the next few hours, Goku and Bulma were off on the quest for the dragon balls. Bulma drove a large Capsule Corp. brand mobile home that had two stories; it looked similar to the one that Oolong had allowed them to use on their first dragon ball hunt together. This one, however, was much more modern and it was much roomier as well. Goku sat in the passenger seat, his legs resting on the dashboard comfortably. He watched as they approached the city limits, the border not even two minutes away.

Soon they were out of the city and onto the beautiful grassy highlands. Surely it was beautiful, even Goku had to admit it. In fact, Bulma wasn't ready to leave it so she found a nice place to park, which was on top of a hill that allowed them to view the entire highland and all of its beauty. They decided they would spend the day there, and Goku suggested that make a fire outside when it got dark, and Bulma agreed. So Goku sped off in search of firewood. From the hill he had seen a small woodland area, so he went in that direction, knowing he would find logs and kindling there.

Bulma went about the task of preparing lunch, which consisted of turkey sandwiches, an assortment of potato chips and soda. She took out the ten loaves of bread, knowing that she'd need them to feed Goku. She put four slices off to the side for herself, because she usually ate two sandwiches. She took out the lunchmeat and the condiments that she would need. She cracked her knuckles and began to put together lunch.

* * *

Goku stood out in the woods, carrying a large amount of wood in his arms. He nodded, thinking that the wood was enough to last them through the night. He began his trek back to the mobile home.

He stopped, though, when he noticed something moving in the underbrush. He looked real hard and even started trying to sense chi, but the source of the movement was so weak, he suspected it to be a squirrel. So Goku turned and began his hike back to the camp.

* * *

Two forms emerged from the bush that Goku had passed up and smiled to each other. They hadn't seen a human in these parts in a long time, so now was their chance to steal his expensive items and sell them at a high price. The two bandits laughed and jumped back into the bush that served as their "hideout".

* * *

Bulma had made all of the sandwiches, and she believed she did a mighty fine job. She even entertained thoughts of opening her own deli, but she knew that it wasn't likely to happen. She picked up a blanket and went outside with it, unrolling it out on the grass an appropriate distance away from the mobile home. She then went back into the vehicle and brought out the large plate of sandwiches. She set the plate on the blanket and went back to the vehicle yet again, this time she brought out the remainder of the lunch, a cooler containing the sodas and the bags of chips resting easily atop the cooling device. Lunch was set and now the only thing missing was Goku.

The saiyan soon arrived with wood in his arms. He dropped them to the ground a few feet away from the lunch blanket and wiped his hands on his pants, ready for his midday meal.

Goku went to the blanket and sat down next to Bulma, who already had her two sandwiches off to the side. She told Goku that the rest were for him, which the saiyan didn't complain about.

Goku grabbed up a sandwich and bit into it slowly, which surprised Bulma, for usually Goku would just tear into the food and devour it within a minute. He was actually eating normally, savoring each bite.

Three sodas, four bags of chips, and over thirty sandwiches later, Goku stopped, burping, signaling that he was finished. He may have taken his time eating this time, but his bad after the meal table manners remained. Bulma didn't care, she was used to it, and, to be honest, she loved that about Goku.

When they had first met, Bulma had found Goku's bad table manners disgusting and rude, but as time rolled by she began to find it humorous in a unique way. It soon became a custom to see Goku eat like a pig during every meal he ate with his friends.

Bulma put a hand on Goku's and looked the saiyan in the eyes. Goku looked back and smiled. Bulma chuckled and lay down in Goku's lap, closing her eyes and taking comfort in the presence of one of her oldest and closest friends. Goku ran a hand through Bulma's blue hair, looking down at her and smiling lovingly.

Hours seemed to pass by, but in fact only half of one had passed. Goku looked down at Bulma and noticed that she was asleep in his lap. Goku gently picked her up, allowing her to sleep still, and lay her on the blanket. Goku picked up their mess from lunch and went to the mobile home to put the stuff away.

He returned moments later with a pillow, kneeling down next to the sleeping form of Bulma, and gently lifting her head, putting the pillow underneath it. He then carefully placed Bulma's head down softly onto the soft surface of the pillow.

Goku sat down next to Bulma and looked out at the beautiful scenery surrounding him. Far off in the distance, beyond some forestry, Goku saw the ocean, the sun's rays glittering off of the rippling surface of the water. Goku continued to take in the scenery for a long while, admiring the beauty of it all while Bulma slept soundly at Goku's side.

* * *

School had just gotten out and Gohan and Videl sped down the steps of Hercule University. The two said their goodbyes to their friends and got inside of Videl's hover car. Videl started the vehicle up and soon she and Gohan were speeding to her apartment building. She parked in the parking structure that was "conveniently" located on the other side of the busiest street in Herculopolis. Luckily, the couple could fly, so they soared into the sky, laughing until they landed at the door to the apartment building. Videl quickly swiped her keycard through the code detector, opening the door. The two entered the apartment building and made their way to the twelfth floor, where Videl's apartment was located.

Videl shut the door behind her and walked over to Gohan and kissed him. Gohan kissed back but stopped it when Videl suggested they make love.

"Videl, we have schoolwork to do," Gohan said delicately.

"Oh come on, Gohan," Videl said rolling her eyes, "We're two of the smartest people in the school; we can have sex and still finish our work afterward."

"I just want to get it out of the way, and besides, you said it yourself: we are two of the smartest people in school, so we should be able to finish the homework quickly and then we can get it on afterward."

Videl sighed, "Fine."

The couple sat at the kitchen table and brought out their books and papers. Soon, they were working on their homework, in hopes that it would be done soon so that they could get on to other matters.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was close to dark when Bulma finally woke up. She noticed that it was chilly now and her first reaction was a slight shiver. She looked around at her surroundings, which were swiftly turning dark, searching for Son Goku. She quickly found him a few feet away starting the fire. Within a matter of moments Goku had a huge fire going. He stood up and put his hands on his waist triumphantly.

"Aren't you cute?" Bulma commented sarcastically, smiling all the while.

Goku quickly turned and put his gaze upon Bulma, "Well hello there sleepy head; how was your nap?"

"Wonderful," Bulma said while she stretched. "You make dinner?"

"Yup," Goku said with a smile, bringing over a plate with a large chunk of steak, and some sides that Bulma had picked out for just such a meal. "I already ate, so dig in."

Bulma ate the steak that Goku had prepared for her, it was a little tough, but otherwise, it tasted good.

After her meal, it was completely dark out, save for the light from Goku's fire. She moved closer to the fire and took in its warmth, watching the flames dance about the logs wildly. Goku came in and sat next to Bulma, putting an arm around his love. She leaned on him, feeling comfort that she was out in the wild with someone that she loved.

Bulma looked into the night sky and noticed the billions of stars that she never would have seen in the city. The sky was glittering with them, some dim and some bright. Goku noticed that Bulma was transfixed on the sky, so he too looked up and noticed the glittering sky.

"Reminds me of grandpa," Goku said.

"Oh yeah?"

"We used to sit outside by the water and look at the sky, while grandpa told stories about the stars."

"Like what?" Bulma asked, snuggling up closer to Goku.

"He used to tell me that there were pictures in the stars and he used to tell me stories about the certain picture."

Goku then pointed into the sky, "Right there is the warrior known as The Drifter."

Bulma followed Goku's finger and began to notice the stars forming into the shape of a man wielding a sword, "I see him."

"Well, grandpa told me that a long time ago The Drifter was a vagrant that would roam the land, ridding the land of evil only when the people paid him well enough. He was mighty powerful and no one turned him down, knowing that they could find no one better than him.

"But one day," Goku continued, "an evil monster was released upon the land, destroying and killing everything in its path. The Drifter refused to fight until he was paid, so the king of the land paid him greatly, and The Drifter fought the monster."

"Did he beat it?" Bulma asked, greatly involved in Goku's story.

"No, because the monster was not a monster, but it was actually a god who had been testing The Drifter, seeing if he would change his ways when a monster of great strength attacked the land. 'You have angered the gods with your selfish ways, Drifter,' the god said to the vagrant warrior in a booming voice, 'you will now be punished by the gods and live among the stars for eternity!'

"Then the god made everything right, bringing back everything he had destroyed earlier. He then picked The Drifter up and tossed him into the sky where he exploded in a brilliant flash of light, cursed to forever live among the stars."

"Wow, so that's The Drifter, huh?" Bulma said, staring at the constellation in the sky.

"Yup," Goku said, "but Grandpa told me it was just a story passed down to him from his grandparents. He told me it was just a story and nothing to be taken literally, though it does teach us not to be selfish."

"Still, that was a great story, you should write it down so I can tell it to Trunks," Bulma said.

Goku nodded and continued to gaze up at the stars along with Bulma.

It was getting late and the fire was dying down, so Goku decided that it was time for bed. He put out the fire and grabbed up the blanket and pillow and walked back to the mobile home, followed by Bulma. The two were asleep four minutes after they had gotten in bed.

* * *

The next morning came and noises from outside woke Bulma up. She sat up in bed and rubbed sleep from her eyes. She walked out of the bedroom after taking a loving glance at her love, Goku, who was in bed snoring.

She walked down to the kitchen sink which had a window above it. Bulma wet her hand and splashed her face with the water. She dried her face and looked outside. She shrieked when she saw a skinny man that was dressed like a bandit who was accompanied by a short fat man dressed in the same design of bandit clothes. She rolled her eyes and went back to the bedroom.

"Goku," Bulma said while shaking the saiyan awake, "we have visitors."

Goku got up groggily, threw on his gi and followed Bulma into the kitchen, where she pointed out the window at the two bandits. The saiyan sighed and walked out of the mobile home to face the bandits.

"What do you guys want?" Goku asked with a yawn.

"I am Chip," the skinny bandit stated.

"I am Munk," the short, fat bandit said.

"And we are the woodland bandits!" they said in unison, both with their arms extended, fingers pointed into the peace sign.

"We want your most expensive items!" Chip said with a mischievous grin.

"Bulma," Goku started, looking over his shoulder at the blue haired woman, "Should I beat them up?"

Bulma nodded as if the answer should have been clear.

The bandits laughed at such a ridiculous statement, even if the man they were facing now was strong, there were two of them. Too bad they had no previous knowledge of Son Goku.

Goku lazily walked up in between the two bandits and yawned.

The bandits looked to each other and nodded. Simultaneously they jumped into the air and threw a kick at Goku's head. Both kicks landed a blow that would surely knock any normal man into unconsciousness, but this was no ordinary man. The kicks did nothing to Goku; he just looked to either of the two men and shook his head with a sigh. He grabbed their legs and then slammed the two men into each other, disorientating them. He then grabbed the two men and gently knocked their heads together, though to the bandits, it felt as if a fairly strong man and slammed their heads together. They were soon both unconscious; Goku grabbed them up and flew to the woodland that he had searched for wood in and dropped them off there.

Goku returned, went into the mobile home, and sat on the couch. Bulma came up to him and told him that she was going to shower then they would be on their way. Goku smiled and nodded, though he wished that he and Bulma could spend more time in the highlands, because it was so beautiful, especially at night. Goku just lay back on the couch and closed his eyes, waiting for Bulma to get out of the shower.

* * *

It was the weekend so Gohan had slept in; though this time he awakened in Videl's bed instead of on the couch. Videl was already up, Gohan noticed, for the sheets next to him were empty. He had told his mother that he was only spending one night with Videl but he had spent two. He decided he should call his mom to let her know where he was at.

Gohan got out of bed and went to the TV room where the only phone in the apartment was located. He picked up the receiver and dialed his mom's phone number. He put the receiver up to his ear and listened as the other line rang.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi said from the other line.

"Hey mom," Gohan began.

"Oh, hello Gohan," Chi-Chi said with obvious disappointment.

"Mom, I decided to spend the next week with Videl, I think I'm old enough to stay with her for longer now."

"Gohan, I know that you are in your freshmen year of college and you think you can do whatever you want, but I'm your mother!"

"Mom, I understand that you are my mother, but it's not like that at all. I think that I should be able go out on my own now, I'd appreciate it if you would respect that."

"Gohan, do what you want, I don't care."

Before Gohan could respond the other line went silent and soon the dial tone sounded.

Gohan sighed and hung up the phone, "Too damn controlling," he mumbled under his breath. He understood why his father had left now, and didn't blame him. Gohan sometimes wondered if his dad ever wished he could be with someone else other than Chi-Chi. Gohan's relationship with Videl was wonderful, because she was nothing like Chi-Chi. They actually loved each other and they were happy with one another. Goku and Chi-Chi's relationship, however, seemed to always be on the edge of disaster. Gohan could always sympathize with his father, because Gohan had had to deal with Chi-Chi during the years that Goku was dead after the battle with cell.

So Gohan sat, wondering what his father was up to, and if he was thinking about Chi-Chi.

* * *

Goku sat in the passenger seat as Bulma drove the mobile home through the highlands. She had spotted a dragon ball near by using the radar. They were getting closer to it, and they both noticed that they were coming to a small lake. Sure enough, the dragon ball sign was coming from within the water. Bulma nodded to Goku, signaling to the saiyan that he should go out and get it.

Goku stripped down to his boxers, grabbed the dragon radar and rushed from the vehicle. He jumped high into the air, flipped and dove down into the lake.

Goku held the radar out in front of him and saw that the signal was getting stronger. Goku looked away from the radar and his eyes widened. A large, monstrous fish was coming towards him swiftly. It opened its mouth revealing rows of jagged teeth. Goku brought a knee up and threw his leg forward in a kick that landed squarely on the fish's head. The fish was disoriented so Goku began a quick swim toward the next dragon ball.

Goku saw the dragon ball on the floor of the lake, so he swam down to it and picked it up. That was easy, Goku thought to himself. Something large rammed into his back, sending the dragon ball floating away from his grasp. Goku turned to see the large fish he had kicked just a minute earlier. Goku rolled his eyes, but then he felt the need to breathe.

Goku began a frantic swim toward the slowly sinking dragon ball. He grabbed it tightly and blasted upward. He looked down and noticed the large fish was coming after him, but Goku didn't care, he was more concerned with breathing.

Goku broke the surface, water exploding around him. The fish emerged from beneath him and it opened its maw and began to close its jaws, but Goku sent an invisible chi blast at the fish, sending it flying downward and splashing into the water below.

Goku looked to the mobile home and saw Bulma staring at him from the windshield. Goku put forth the dragon ball and smiled widely. He saw Bulma clap excitedly and pump a fist in the air triumphantly.

Goku went back to the vehicle and dried off. He put his gi back on and he gave Bulma the dragon ball, which she grabbed eagerly and stared at it. She looked into the orange glass of the ball and saw that it had five stars. She threw a hug on Goku, telling him how exciting it was to be hunting for dragon balls after all these years. Goku agreed; it filled him with so many good memories.

Within the next two days they found three other balls, the two star ball, the seven star ball, and the one star ball. Three balls remained, and they two friends/lovers were eager to find them.

* * *

Piccolo sat outside of Capsule Corp. meditating. He had been sitting cross-legged for hours in a deep meditation, for he had sensed a disturbance and needed to figure it out. He sensed that something would happen that would change Goku's relationship with Bulma. He didn't know what it was, for his godly powers were limited due to the fact that he was mostly Piccolo and not Kami-sama. He saw anger and nothing more. He concluded that they would something would happen that would anger either of them and split them apart for a while, but the namekian couldn't be sure. He couldn't do anything about it, so he would just sit back and watch things as they played out.


	4. Conflict

* * *

Enter Disclaimer Here

Chapter 3

Conflict

The army was made and their leader would be pleased. The thug led the army of thugs into the woods to find Dark Vegeta's cave. After an hour of walking they found it deep within the forest. The thug went to the entrance and cleared his throat.

"Dark Vegeta," he called into the cave, "Sir, are you here?"

Silence answered him, but then from behind he heard a voice, "Ah, yes, lovely. You have done well, there are hundreds of them. Surely this task will be easy for you."

The thug turned about to see Dark Vegeta standing amongst the ranks of the thug army.

"All for you, sir," the thug said with a proud smile on his face.

"Yes, and once Bulma comes back from her little trip, we will set the plan into motion," Dark Vegeta said, "For now, rest easy, knowing that within a week you will be rich."

The thug smiled and nodded, calling his army off and leading them away.

Dark Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle at the foolishness of the gullible criminals. They would do their part masterfully and then they would be disposed of. Dark Vegeta went back into his cave and sat down, resting his head against the rock wall. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep with dreams of glory and revenge.

* * *

Vegeta decided to take the day off since he had trained three days in a row. He decided to walk through the city looking for something productive to do.

He decided he would play the part of a superhero if need be, just to amuse himself, but as of now he was just looking for someplace to pass the time by. He quickly found what he was going to do when he saw am electronics down the street.

He went inside of the electronics and entertainment store and immediately went to the television center where there were different stations with a large couch and big-screen TV at each. Vegeta sat down on one of the couches and began watching what was on the TV.

It was some sport, Vegeta knew, but he didn't know its name. Men wearing round helmets and armor on their bodies crouched in a line across from another set of similarly dressed men. The man in the center of one of the lines of men tossed a strangely shaped object to a man behind him, and the men in the line began to push the men in front of them. The man who had received the strange object started moving backward, and then he threw the object to another man who was wearing the same colors. The man caught the object and ran down the field until the announcer screamed, "Touchdown!"

Vegeta was extremely interested in this game, so when someone who worked at the store walked past, Vegeta stopped him.

"Excuse me," Vegeta said, "How much is this television?"

The man looked at the price tag that was hanging off the screen, "Three ninety-nine."

"I would like to buy one," Vegeta stated.

The man showed Vegeta where the TVs were at and the saiyan prince lifted the box with ease and went to the checkout register.

A young woman, barely out of her teens, stood at the register. Vegeta placed it on counter and made sure it was properly balanced.

The girl looked at him, unimpressed, and quickly checked the price code, "Four hundred."

Vegeta reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, fumbling with it until he pulled out his debit card. He swiped it through the card slot and the transaction was complete.

"Do you need a bag?" the girl asked sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, smartass," Vegeta said, glaring at the girl.

He picked the box up and went out of the store. He couldn't wait to try out his new TV, so he blasted off into the sky. Unfortunately, before he made it to Capsule Corp., he heard a woman scream from down below. He sighed and dipped downward. He landed on his feet roughly, all the while glaring at the mugger. He was trying to get the purse away from a middle-aged woman who, by the looks of it, was struggling to keep the mugger at bay.

Vegeta rested the box containing the TV casually on his shoulder, "I think you should leave the lady alone."

"What are you going to do about it, Shorty?" the mugger asked with an almost toothless grin.

Vegeta lifted the box off of his shoulder with one hand and gently placed in on the ground next to him. He began walking over to the man with a scowl on his face.

The mugger released his grip on the purse and went into an awful street fighting stance that left him wide open. The woman didn't run away, though, instead she backed off a bit and watched.

The mugger threw a jab at Vegeta, but the saiyan prince dodged quickly, only moving his head off to the side. A cocky smile came to Vegeta's lips and he moved forward. The mugger staggered backward, but regained his composure and went for another attack. His fist came forward quickly, but Vegeta caught it. He then slammed the man into the brick wall, knocking the mugger unconscious.

The woman went up to her savior and thanked him over and over. Vegeta, having picked up a few of his son's comic cooks, had learned a few superhero lines, now was his chance to use one!

"All in a day's work, ma'am," Vegeta said while putting his hands on his hips and puffing his chest out heroically.

Vegeta grabbed the TV box and shot into the sky while shouting, "Up, up and away!" leaving the very confused woman behind.

Minutes later, Vegeta landed in the Capsule Corp. yard and noticed Piccolo sitting cross-legged in the yard.

"Hey, Piccolo," Vegeta shouted to the green man.

Piccolo looked up and noticed Vegeta holding a big box.

"Do you want to help set this baby up so we can watch the game?"

"Sure," Piccolo said while getting up; he needed a little break from his worrying.

The two walked into the main building until they got to the living room. Vegeta set the box down and walked over to the old TV and began unplugging all the wires. He kicked the old TV and its wires out of the way, and then went to the box and opened it, pulling out the large television with ease. He then had Piccolo help him try to plug everything in the right spot.

"I think this goes here," Piccolo said, plugging the audio plug into the video slot.

"Maybe we should read the directions," Vegeta suggested after everything they had tried thus far had failed.

Piccolo read the instructions and told Vegeta what plug went where, and within the next half hour it was plugged in and ready to go.

Vegeta plopped down on the couch followed by Piccolo, and then the prince of saiyans grabbed up the remote and turned the TV on. He flipped through the channels until he found the game he had been watching at Best Buy.

"Oh, cool, football," Piccolo stated, "Man's favorite sport."

"Football?" Vegeta asked, "But they're not using their feet except to run around and when they kick the ball when they need to. And I wouldn't call that _thing _a ball; it's not even similar to a ball."

"I know, it's strange, but it's still pretty entertaining to watch."

So then they sat on the couch for hours watching the football game.

* * *

They had six dragon balls now and they were getting closer to the last. Goku held the four star ball, staring into it, remembering his grandfather.

He and Bulma were now way in the north and snow surrounded them in every direction. Bulma saw signs along the road saying that there was a town five miles from their current position. She needed to stop for gas, so she decided to stop in the town to get gas and maybe even spend the night there. So she kept driving onward, hoping the mobile home wouldn't run out of gasoline before they got to the town.

Luck was on their side, for the mobile home not only made it to the town, but had gas to spare. Bulma drove into a gas station and went to the door of the vehicle.

"Goku, I'll be right back, I'm going to fill up the tank and then I'm going to go get some groceries," Bulma told the saiyan sitting in the passenger seat.

Bulma put on a winter coat and hat and exited the vehicle. She walked down the steps into the snow and every time she exhaled steam would puff out of her mouth. She went to the gas pump and began pumping gas into the tank of her vehicle.

* * *

Goku set the dragon balls off to the side and went directly to the fridge; Bulma had said she was going to get groceries so he decided to "clean out" the fridge to make room for the new food items going in it. Goku opened it up and began eating everything in the fridge; he even drained the last of the milk.

Within five minutes the fridge was entirely cleaned out and Goku was throwing out the containers that had held the food that he had just eaten. Goku then sat back down in the passenger seat and waited for Bulma to return.

Fifteen minutes had passed when Bulma finally returned. She carried two bags of groceries and she immediately went to the fridge and opened it. She gasped audibly and then turned an angry glare Goku's way.

"Goku!"

"Yeah?" Goku replied innocently.

"Did you eat all of the food in the fridge?"

"Yeah, you said you were going to get groceries so I thought I'd eat all the stuff in there so you could fit everything you bought in there."

"Goku, I only bought a couple of things," Bulma explained irritably, "Now we have hardly anything!"

"Well, can't you go buy more stuff?"

"I wish I could, but they only take cash and I used what I had left to get the groceries!"

"Why didn't you bring more money?"

"Because I didn't know that you would be stupid enough to eat every goddamn thing in the fridge."

Bulma's words felt like a slap on Goku's cheek. She had hurt him. She had called him stupid many times before this moment, but it was different now; she had said it in anger. Goku turned about in the chair and stared dead ahead, not willing to look at Bulma.

Bulma immediately regretted what she had said and tried to apologize but Goku wasn't listening. After trying several times she gave up and got into the driver's seat, started the car and began to drive to their final destination.

* * *

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "That was the big conflict that was going to tear Goku and Bulma apart?"

"What?" Vegeta, who was sitting next to Piccolo, asked.

Piccolo's eyes widened, "Nothing…"

Vegeta jumped up and grabbed Piccolo by the front of his cape, "Tell me what you said!"

"My godly senses sensed that something was going to, uh, break Goku and Bulma's friendship apart," Piccolo lied, hoping that it was enough to satisfy Vegeta.

The saiyan prince sent Piccolo curious glance, but then he shrugged and sat back down to continue watching the game.

Piccolo sighed with relief and also continued watching the game.

* * *

Bulma came to a large mountain that was glowing at the top, suggesting that it was a volcano. Bulma brought out the dragon radar and extended it to Goku. He didn't look at Bulma when he ripped the radar from her grasp and left the vehicle. Bulma said a word of good luck but Goku slammed the door in the middle of it. The blue haired woman put her head in her arms and let out a muffled cry. She shouldn't have yelled at Goku, and now he was mad at her because of it. She wished she could make it up to him, so she decided that when he came back she would hug him and cry as she apologized.

* * *

Goku looked at the dragon radar and saw that the ball was somewhere inside of the volcano. As he flew upward he noticed it getting closer and closer. Finally it said that he was directly on top of it, but the only thing he saw in front of him was rock, but then he looked closer and saw a small opening. He reached inside of it and produced the six star dragon ball. He then began to descend slowly.

* * *

Bulma sat in her seat crying, knowing that she had screwed up, but she was determined to work things out, that's how all couples did things. But then something crept into her thoughts that she hadn't thought about before. Goku had been married to Chi-Chi for a long time and she had always argued with him and probably called him stupid on many occasions. So when Bulma, the one who Goku had come to love, had called him stupid, it had been devastating to him.

"Oh Goku," Bulma whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She heard a knock at the door of the mobile home and she quickly ran to it. She opened the door and looked out, seeing nobody. She then looked down and noticed the last dragon ball resting on the top step. She bent down and picked it up, looking around like mad trying to see Goku.

"Goku!" she screamed into the wind. "Gokuuuu!"

It was no use, Goku was already gone.

Bulma went back into vehicle and threw the dragon ball across the room, screaming in frustration. She fell to her knees and began sobbing heavily. She cried for many long minutes, but eventually found the strength to get up and get into the driver's seat so that she could begin driving back to west city.

* * *

"Damn it, Goku," Piccolo said suddenly, "what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with _you_?" Vegeta asked, emphasizing the "you".

"Goku left Bulma all alone, just because she called him stupid," Piccolo stated without thinking.

"I call him stupid all the time and he never runs away from me," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but it's different with her, because…" Piccolo stopped himself before he finished.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta demanded, "Is there something going on between Kakarrot and Bulma?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Piccolo said, trying his best to keep his cool, "I was just going to say that it's different because Bulma is Goku's oldest and closest friend, and to hear her call him stupid is like a kick in the face."

"I guess," Vegeta said, though he still was suspicious.

They both turned to watch the game.

* * *

Dark Vegeta sensed it all; Goku's leaving, Bulma's distress, and Vegeta's suspicion. He knew that Bulma was on her way back to west city. Now was the time for action. Dark Vegeta left his cave and went to find his thug.

* * *

Two days later, Bulma was back in Capsule Corp., but she never came out of her room. She had left the dragon balls in the mobile home, and didn't bother to capsulate the vehicle. She spent most of her days crying or looking at old photos which ended with her sobbing.

Vegeta didn't understand, though he suspected that something was going on between his archrival and his wife. Vegeta usually kept his distance allowing his wife some space. He stayed in the TV room and watched the game with Piccolo. He continued watching the game, not knowing the horrors that tomorrow would bring.

**A/N: **Well, that's all I have so far. Review, tell me what you think and perhaps I will finish it. I don't plan on making a part three for it doesn't seem like many people like the Dark Vegeta stories as well as my "meant to be" story. Besides, I like Meant to Be story better.


	5. We need a Hero

Chapter 4

We need a hero

He was far up north in the coldest region of the world. Snow and ice was everywhere and large glaciers floated by slowly. The cold was nothing compared to the great pain he felt in his heart. His wild, untamed black hair blew wildly in the ice wind. Tears streamed from his eyes and blew off of his face in the wind, turning to ice in the process. Goku had been hurt worse than any enemy could have hurt him. And now here he stood in the freezing cold, allowing the pain to take over.

* * *

Dark Vegeta moved his army forward; he sent half it to the east district and the other half to west city. All he had to do was play his part, which was to quickly rid of Vegeta so that he could more easily put his plan to work. So he shot into the sky toward Capsule Corp.

* * *

Goten sat up in his room thinking about his father. Where had he gone? Why couldn't he just get a job and make mom happy? Having spent seven years without a father he had become attached to his mother. So now, every time his father and mother argued, he sided with his mother.

Goten jumped up when he heard a crash from downstairs and he quickly left the room to see what it was.

He scrambled down the steps and skidded to a stop near the kitchen. Inside the room a large group of dirty, beefy-looking guys were grappling Chi-Chi trying to take her away. Chi-Chi, having been labeled as one of the strongest women in the world, was putting up a good fight, but there were too many of them.

Goten launched into the kitchen and kicked a man in the head, killing him. Goten didn't care, he was protecting his mother. He launched his second attack at a large man, also killing him. Goten was screaming in rage taking out any and all that stood in his way. Energy crackled around him and his hair stood up on end and turned golden yellow, his black iris changing to light green. He kicked a man in the ribs, he punched a man in the gut, he ripped a man's arm off, he caved in heads; he did all that and more to get to his mother. It seemed that nothing could stop him.

Dark Vegeta hovered high above Son Goku's house with a disappointed look on his face. He hadn't anticipated the boy to be a super saiyan, it didn't matter, he shouldn't have sent a group of thugs to do a saiyan's work in the first place, and at least the saiyan child had disposed of that group of thugs. Dark Vegeta began his descent toward his target's house.

"Mom, are you okay?" Goten asked, reverting to his normal form. "Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay sweetie," Chi-Chi said with a smile.

They heard a loud crash from the living room and smoke flooded into the kitchen, clouding Goten and Chi-Chi's view of the figure walking into the room.

It was a tall figure that much they knew. Then the figure took a step forward, revealing a white boot.

"It's Vegeta," Goten whispered to his mom excitedly, as if the saiyan prince had come to help them.

"You're half-right," the figure said in a voice that was nowhere close to Vegeta's. "My name is Dark Vegeta, but the saiyan prince I am not."

He then stepped forward and showed his face. Goten glared angrily and powered up to super saiyan, launching at the rogue saiyan. Dark Vegeta batted him away with such force that it knocked Goten unconscious. Dark Vegeta snickered and began a slow stride toward Chi-Chi.

"What do you want with me?" Chi-Chi asked defiantly.

"You will find out in due time, my dear," Dark Vegeta cooed.

He grabbed Chi-Chi up and left the house. Then he shot into the sky toward his next destination where the final parts of his plan will be complete. Yet if that failed, his second plan would also be complete there as well.

* * *

Vegeta sat on the couch watching TV, he couldn't wait for the next football game to come on, and he found that he really enjoyed it.

Suddenly, without warning, a great power level appeared from somewhere. Vegeta jumped up and rushed outside, trying to sense the power with more clarity. As he was outside he saw a large horde of people coming toward Capsule Corp. Vegeta waited until he saw that they were holding weapons before he rushed at them and began throwing energy blasts at them, destroying them. He grabbed one and brought the thug up to his face.

"What is this about?" Vegeta roared.

"We're kidnapping that Bulma bitch!"

Vegeta slammed his fist through the man's mouth and out the back of his head and tossed him aside. The saiyan prince continued to blow through the ranks of thugs, tearing off heads, blowing them to bits, anything to stop them from getting to Bulma.

Vegeta was honestly surprised that the other thugs were not running away in fright. Vegeta surmised that something was driving them to do this, but what? Why did they want to kidnap Bulma? Vegeta felt that tremendous energy again, but this time it was closer. The saiyan prince looked to the sky and his heart began to beat wildly with excitement. Dark Vegeta was hovering in the air with a bright glowing object next to him that seemed to be holding something inside of it.

Vegeta turned super saiyan as he rocketed into the sky, all thoughts of protecting Bulma gone from his mind.

"Well," Vegeta said to Dark Vegeta as he neared, "Looks like you finally decided to show your face."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," the rogue saiyan replied, and then he looked down at Capsule Corp. "I'm surprised you're not trying to save your woman. That is…If she still is your woman."

"Shut the hell up," Vegeta roared, not getting the hint at what Dark Vegeta was trying to tell him.

Vegeta lounged at Dark Vegeta and threw a punch at the saiyan. Vegeta's fist slammed into Dark Vegeta's jaw, but the rogue saiyan didn't even flinch, he just stared at Vegeta with a smile on his face.

"Really? Was that all?"

Vegeta powered to super saiyan two and rammed his knee into Dark Vegeta's gut, but the saiyan had powered to super saiyan two as well.

"Look at you, you're powerless against me."

Vegeta's teeth began to chatter, "What are you doing here?"

Dark Vegeta punched Vegeta in the gut and grabbed the saiyan prince by the back of the neck and brought his cheek to his. He then turned Vegeta's face so that it was facing the bright, glowing sphere. Vegeta's eyes widened when he noticed the form inside of it.

"Ch-Chi-Chi?" Vegeta gasped.

Realization hit the prince, the thugs going after Bulma were going to kidnap her and Dark Vegeta was going to trap her in a bauble like Chi-Chi.

"Why are you doing this?" Vegeta asked hoarsely.

"I want Kakarrot to choose…"

"What?" Vegeta was about to ask, but Dark Vegeta chopped him on the back of the head, rendering him unconscious. Dark Vegeta let Vegeta go, letting him fall the thirty feet drop from where he hovered to the ground. Vegeta fell to a heap on the ground as the thugs leapt over his body and ran passed him to get Bulma.

Within minutes, a screaming Bulma could be heard as a group of thugs pulled her by the arms out of Capsule Corp. The thugs kept dragging her until they were in the middle of the yard, and they pushed her down to her knees.

"What do you want with me?" Bulma screamed defiantly.

A shadow descended upon her and she looked up into the face of Dark Vegeta.

"Hello Ms. Briefs," he cooed mockingly, "Long time no see."

"You, what do you want?" Bulma asked menacingly, though it didn't even sound remotely threatening to the powerful rogue saiyan.

"You will see momentarily, dear."

Dark Vegeta extended a hand toward her and enveloped her in a glowing orb like the one that Chi-Chi was in. The orb hovered over to the left side of Dark Vegeta and when the saiyan lifted into the air, so did the orbs.

Bulma looked over at the other orb and saw Chi-Chi in the other one, looking scared. Chi-Chi looked to Bulma and mouthed "What's going on?" Bulma just shrugged and mouthed "I don't know".

* * *

Piccolo saw all of it with despair, where was Goku? Surely he could sense all of what was going on, especially when Vegeta's chi just disappeared. Piccolo decided that he would have to go and find Goku himself.

Piccolo snuck through the halls of Capsule Corp. making sure to keep his chi suppressed as he walked through the corridors. He saw a couple of thugs rummaging through a drawer, looking for expensive items that they could sell for a high price. Piccolo's eyes flared red and thin beams of energy shot from them, piercing through the thug's hearts, killing them instantly. He began to sneak faster through the building until he got to the exit. He opened the door and charged up his chi and sped off at top speed, hoping that Dark Vegeta didn't notice him.

* * *

Dark Vegeta didn't notice Piccolo, though he did feel the namekian's energy sky rocket, but he wasn't concerned with the green man. He looked down at his thug army and smiled.

"You all have served me well!" Dark Vegeta yelled down to them, which had all of the thugs cheering, "And, now," Dark Vegeta's smile turned into a frown and his voice became sinister, "I don't need you anymore."

Dark Vegeta lifted his arms to the sky, palms up, hands trembling. The thugs rose from the ground, screaming in fright. The rogue saiyan clenched his fists and the thugs exploded in midair, blood, guts and gore flew everywhere and littered the ground. An evil smile came to Dark Vegeta's face and he began to cackle manically.

"You're crazy," Bulma shrieked at him.

Dark Vegeta stopped laughing and put a cold stare upon Bulma, which sent shivers down her spine. Her orb began to move until her face was level with Dark Vegeta's.

His face twisted with rage, "I am crazy! Kakarrot made me this way!" he calmed and the smile returned, "Now I'm going to return the favor."

Bulma didn't feel like asking him how he was going to do that, because she knew that it had to do with her and Chi-Chi. Goku came to her mind. She wished she never would have said anything mean to him if she knew that this was going to happen. Bulma sat back in the orb, wishing that Goku would show up soon and take this creep out.

* * *

He had sensed it all; the return of Dark Vegeta, Vegeta's defeat, and the sudden flight of Piccolo. Goku wasn't going to do anything; he was just going to stay up north. He felt Piccolo approaching quickly, but he didn't care there was nothing the namekian could do to get Goku to go back to Capsule Corp.

As Goku expected, Piccolo showed up within a few minutes.

"Goku!" Piccolo shouted, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm letting the cold freeze my heart."

"Stop being emo, Goku! Dark Vegeta is back!"

"Bulma called me stupid!"

Piccolo slapped Goku across the face, "Are you truly that stupid? All couples argue! What Bulma said to you was nothing compared to other shit couples say to each other! Now stop being a girl (No offense ladies ^_^) and go save Bulma and Chi-Chi!"

Piccolo was right and Goku understood this. "You're right Piccolo…I just…"

"Later Goku, Bulma and Chi-Chi are in great danger!"

Goku jumped into the air and blasted off toward Capsule Corp., Piccolo followed close behind.

* * *

Dark Vegeta felt Goku coming toward his position and smiled. He looked to Bulma.

"He's coming." He said, but Bulma was looking down at the ground.

"No, he's here." Bulma said

Dark Vegeta looked down in surprised, seeing Goku standing on the ground, glaring up at the rogue saiyan.

"So, finally showing yourself, eh Kakarrot?"

"I could ask the same of you Dark Vegeta," Goku said.

"Well, now that you're here, let's get things going."

The glowing orbs moved closer to Dark Vegeta, popped open and he grabbed Bulma and Chi-Chi by the back of their shirts, both screaming in fright.

"Time for you to choose, Kakarrot!" Dark Vegeta screamed, "Your wife, or your _best friend_?"

Goku's eyes widened, "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh, I fucking would, Kakarrot!" Dark Vegeta lifted Bulma and Chi-Chi up before he dropped them. "Choose quickly!"

Time seemed to slow as Goku watched his wife and Bulma fall. Goku turned to see Piccolo running at the falling women, so Goku knew that Piccolo would catch one of them, and the saiyan knew which he was to save.

Goku rushed forward and jumped at his target, catching her before she hit the ground, and landed in a crouch on the ground. The woman looked her savior in the eyes.

"Thank you, Goku," Chi-Chi said to her husband.

"Of course," Goku said with a smile. He turned and saw that Piccolo had caught Bulma and he nodded to the namekian, showing his appreciation.

"That was your big plan that you came up with during the last couple of months?" Goku asked as he set Chi-Chi on the ground.

"More or less," Dark Vegeta admitted, "Didn't exactly expect the namekian to interfere. But I did gain great strength after I healed from nearly getting killed last time, you know how it is."

Goku laughed and nodded, "Yup."

"Quit making friends with him and kick his ass," Piccolo said as he set Bulma on the ground.

"Right," Goku nodded and powered up to super saiyan two, blasting into the sky at Dark Vegeta.

Goku slammed a fist into the rogue saiyan's cheek, which had him hurtling away, "That was for using my wife and best friend to lure me here!"

Goku flew at Dark Vegeta again and slammed a foot into the saiyan's back, sending him flying to the ground, "That was for knocking Vegeta out; he really could have helped me about now."

Dark Vegeta spun around but saw that Goku was gone from sight. He felt explosion on his back and was sent flying into the sky again.

"That was for not being able to tell that I was behind you just now!" Goku said. He was obviously running out of things to say.

Dark Vegeta roared in outrage and rammed Goku with his elbow, but Goku had brought his elbow out, so they slammed together, creating a large wave of energy. They jumped back, then launched at each other again, exchanging blows. Goku realized that Dark Vegeta was extremely angry and he was hitting with tremendous force and speed. Goku knew what he had to do, but it was risky, and it could result in him losing all of his power, but he had to risk it.

He clasped his hands together and slammed Dark Vegeta's side, sending him flying. In that instant Goku took the time to scream as he began powering up. His hair elongated, his eyebrows muscled over and his voice became deeper and more sinister.

He exhaled, never used to the power up to super saiyan 3. "Okay, Dark Vegeta, let's end this."

Goku shot forward and grabbed the rogue saiyan by the hair and repeatedly slammed his knee into his face. Dark Vegeta pulled away and grabbed his wounded face, moaning in agony.

"What is this?" he bellowed. "What is this power?"

"I'm a super saiyan 3, something you cannot hope to attain at any point in your life. That is, if I let you live."

Dark Vegeta spat, "Nice bluff."

"Am I bluffing?" Goku asked in a serious tone, one that had Dark Vegeta rethinking his plans.

The rogue saiyan launched at Goku, but he didn't even flinch. Dark Vegeta went to throw a punch but felt instead a multitude of explosions hit his abdomen that made him vomit. He looked forward at Goku, who still stood in the same position that he had been in previously.

"I can't hold this form much longer," Goku said, "I'm going to have to finish you quickly."

Son slammed his fist into Dark Vegeta's face, knocking out a few of the saiyan's teeth. Then Goku flipped around and slammed a foot down into the rogue's face, sending him flying, but during Dark Vegeta's barreling flight, he seemed to dive downward and crash into the mobile home that Goku and Bulma had traveled in not too long ago, that Bulma had forgot to capsulize.

Goku noticed that Dark Vegeta's chi had disappeared, and he powered down to normal and flew to the ground. He looked around and saw that Vegeta was just starting to get up. He turned and looked at Chi-Chi, who was looking at him with a loving smile. Goku saw Piccolo, nodding with approval at the saiyan. Then Goku looked to Bulma, the girl that he had been having an affair with, the girl he had loved a long while. He looked to Chi-Chi again, and then to Piccolo. _All couples argue! _Piccolo's words rang in Goku's head. He lowered his head and sighed. He lifted his head back up and went to Bulma.

"Bulma," he began softly, "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have gone."

"It's okay, Goku. Now we can go back, right?"

Goku averted his gaze, his face looked upset. "No. I've been thinking," Goku said as he looked back into Bulma's blue eyes, "What if they all find out, I mean, your dad find out, even Dark Vegeta knew. Pretty soon others will find out, which could be Vegeta. I don't want to risk it. Plus, Piccolo told me that all couples argue…so, Chi-Chi was just doing what couples do, I guess."

"You're right," Bulma admitted, though it hurt her tremendously. "I think we should stop seeing each other."

Goku sighed shakily, trying to hold his tears back, "Yes, that would be best."

Then they walked away from each other, both walking to their spouses, neither of them looking back at the other.

"Come on Chi-Chi," Goku said while extending his hand to his wife, "Let's go."

"Don't leave home again," Chi-Chi said with a smile, "You never know when something like that will happen."

Goku laughed, "I'm sorry."

Then he picked her up and flew into the sky, making his way to his house.

Bulma went to Vegeta and helped him up.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked, "Where did Dark Vegeta go?"

"Goku beat him," Bulma stated nervously, not exactly sure how he was going to react to this.

"Kakarrot, of course," Vegeta hissed, "Help me to the rejuvenation chamber, I'm still pretty beat."

Bulma nodded and helped her husband into Capsule Corp., though she did pause to look behind her, into the sky. She watched as Goku fully disappeared from sight. What they had had been fun while it lasted, but it couldn't last forever. She sighed and continued to help Vegeta to the rejuvenation chamber.

* * *

Dark Vegeta waited in the broken mobile home until he felt that everyone was away from him. He got up slowly and looked around the RV and saw all seven dragon balls lying on the floor. He smiled to himself. His plan had worked out perfectly! He had acted like he was defeated and purposely made himself crash land into the mobile home so that he could get the dragon balls.

Dark Vegeta grabbed a sheet from the bed in the back and put the dragon balls in it and he tied it like a sack. He threw it over his shoulder and blasted out of the wreckage laughing manically, heading toward a rocky region.

"Those fools!" he screamed, "They think their troubles have ended, when it hasn't even begun!"

He looked at the sack over his shoulder and saw that it was glowing with the power of the dragon balls and he knew that soon he would have his wish! He laughed again and continued to fly toward his destination.

**A/N: **Well, there was that chapter. The next chapter is going to be a the epilogue, but since I am not going to write Dark Vegeta Trilogy part three the epilogue will be a summary of what i had planned to have part three about. Sorry if the end of this chapter disappointed you, but my next DBC story will make you happy, I think ^_^


	6. Epilogue Summary

Enter Disclaimer Here

Epilogue (Summary of Dark Vegeta Trilogy)

In part three of the Dark Vegeta Trilogy, the following events was to take place. Again, I'm so sorry for those of you who were hoping for the actual sequel, but I am happy to announce that I will be posting the transitions story that goes between the Dark Vegeta Trilogy and my cousin, Mike's, Dragonball C story. The transitions story will be a long oneshot, and then, I'm going to edit my cousin's story, because there are some things in there that I feel I need to take out. He threw some scenes in there that are really dirty and are supposed to make fun of some of the…odd…fancomics that are spread across the internet. I do not think they are THAT necessary to the story, though one such scene eventually leads to a big story plot, but I'm just going to have to redo what happened to make it more suitable to read. Okay, now for the summary of Dark Vegeta Trilogy part 3:

Dark Vegeta summons Shen Long and wishes for immortality and becomes more powerful, and with the second wish he wishes for a new saiyan outfit.

Goku is having troubles with his wife, but remembers Piccolo's wise words about all couples arguing. He senses that something dangerous is going to happen and he knows that it is going to be Dark Vegeta, whom he had thought to be dead.

Dark Vegeta attacks a city, of course drawing Goku and the Z-fighters to come fight him, but with his immortality he is able to take most of them out. Goku and Vegeta are the only ones who can stop him, so they fuse and use a desperate attack to try and take Dark Vegeta out, but fail horribly, though the rogue saiyan was badly damaged.

Dark Vegeta charged a large attack, ready to destroy Goku and Vegeta for good, but one of the dead aliens that had cared for him years ago told him not to. The alien told him that it was not right to take out his pain on others and Dark Vegeta knew that the peaceful alien was right. He rid of his final attack and sincerely apologized to the Z-fighters and their families. Son Goku was quick to forgive the saiyan, but Vegeta was not. Bulma offered for Dark Vegeta to stay at Capsule Corp. but within the first day Vegeta drove the rogue from the complex, rendering Dark Vegeta homeless.

Weeks passed and Hercule announced that he was holding a banquet for the Z-fighters at the opening of his new hotel to show that he was sorry about taking the credit for Boo. During the banquet, two visitors from space interrupt with a disturbing anouncment…

**A/N: **Look forward to reading the transitions oneshot soon, but first, I'm going to finish chapter 23…or was it 22 of Meant to Be? I haven't written in it so long I forgot, ha ha. Hope you enjoyed the Dark Vegeta stories. ^_^


End file.
